


Ecstasy

by kittybenzedrine



Series: Timelines [42]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Recreational Drug Use, Romantic Fluff, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-23 22:01:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17088542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittybenzedrine/pseuds/kittybenzedrine
Summary: He buries his nose in her hair after he’s worn her our, taking in the soft scent of her shampoo. Renee’s bare skin is warm against his own, curled into his curves. She presses her forehead to his chest, smooths a hand down his hip, and breathes out that she loves him._____All pieces of the Timelines series are standalones and can be read without context.





	Ecstasy

**Author's Note:**

> Was originally a short in a larger piece, but I broke everything up and make them their own works.

"It'll make you feel better," one of Leo's associates had said, handing him a cigarette. "Smooth out some of that tension. Only smoke about half of it."

Leo initially had a few problems with it. Namely, the only thing he really smokes are cigars, and those are a rare occurrence all in their own right. Another problem is the bastard wouldn't tell Leo what's in it. Said it came from a friend of a friend and the ingredients got lost in translation. Many translations, actually. His associate’s supplier doesn’t speak the language of the man who makes the cigarettes, only understands enough to know the prices. But it's not just tobacco. That’s all they know.

Leo ultimately decides to trust him, because the man hasn't wronged him in the past and he's some of the more trustworthy company that Leo keeps. Besides, Leo's going to have someone smoke the other half with him. So at least if it kills him, he won't go alone. And if he doesn't die, then he'll have some pleasant company while he's on some sort of questionable drug.

When he finds the time a few weeks later, he selects his company and holes up in his room, matches in hand with the cigarette between his lips. He opens the door to the balcony to let the smoke out, sits on the cold stone and beckons his company to join him. With the pretty girl next to him, knees so close they're touching, he strikes a match on the ground and lights the end of the cigarette. He takes a deep lungful then passes it, letting the smoke out slow just as his associate had suggested. It stings, but he doesn’t cough. It filters out from his nose and his friend laughs out her own first puff of smoke to tell him he looks like a dragon. The two of them sit there for good half hour until it's gone, taking a drag then passing it. Leo doesn't feel much of anything. Neither does she.

"At least I got it for free," Leo says with a shrug, helping her up from the ground.

The two of them relocate to his bed. Not to fuck, but to just lay together in the middle and talk. Somewhere on the middle of a playful argument about different types of bows and what kind is better, he finds himself smiling. Not just a little bit. Leo's smiling like a fool, sharp shark teeth on display as his company laughs next to him, the sound almost musical to his ears. He feels... light. Like he's not grounded in the slightest, yet he knows in the back of his mind that his back is flat on the silken sheets.

But he feels  _good_. Everything in his mind has quieted down, the screaming and voices completely gone, and his body isn't buzzing with the near-constant urge to have blood on his hands. He hasn't felt this relaxed in... well, ever probably. Perhaps his associate was right about it making him feel better after all. He certainly feels good.

Leo only recalls that he has company when her palm slides into his own. He turns his head, meeting eyes with Renee. Her pupils are large, her cheeks flushed a soft pink, and he registers somewhere that he likely looks the same. Of what he can see of them, the green of her irises glitter in the afternoon sun filtering in through the open balcony door. She looks beautiful, he thinks. Soft and lovely in that white dress, boneless and smiling so sweet. Her smile only grows seeing his mouthful of shark teeth, knowing how rare his own smiles are.

"I think it worked after all," Renee says, giving his hand a squeeze.

Just for a moment, he  _feels_. He feels the way he knows a person should, feels his heart skip a beat as he looks into her beautiful green eyes.

"Yes," he agrees, siting up just enough to lean over her, "I think it did."

When he bends over, presses his lips to hers, her mouth tastes like  _ecstasy_.

She keeps tasting like ecstasy as he deepens the kiss, delicate under his calloused palms as he strips the two of them bare and fits their bodies together like pieces of a puzzle. He watches her face as they tangle together, taking in every flutter of her eyes, the way her mouth moves when she lets out sounds of want.

He buries his nose in her hair after he’s worn her our, taking in the soft scent of her shampoo. Renee’s bare skin is warm against his own, curled into his curves. She presses her forehead to his chest, smooths a hand down his hip, and breathes out that she loves him.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm always very appreciative of your comments and kudos, so don't be shy about leaving either of those!
> 
> I have [my blog](http://iwillpooponthefloor.tumblr.com) on tumblr, if you'd like to check that out.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
